


我不惧怕命运

by Flipped (JF_yawen)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JF_yawen/pseuds/Flipped
Summary: 如果Theseus是Omega而Newt是Alpha的脑洞延伸骨科年下





	1. Part A

比起他成年后的傲人成就，Theseus的出生和幼年平淡无奇。一个鹰马繁殖场的Omega女主人和一个Alpha男傲罗的Omega长子，湿漉漉的被护士检查到生殖道口时，已经注定父母对他的所有要求就是平安幸福的长大，嫁给一个有学识有身份的心仪Alpha。在那几年里，他是他年轻父母最亲爱的宝贝，可以小大人模样的跟在母亲身边检查繁殖场，也可以活泼大叫地跟父亲玩着傲罗大战。再长大一点，他的母亲教导他社交礼仪，他的父亲教导他为人处世，两人共同传授给他坚韧的内心和责任感。

Newton的出生并没有改变小Theseus和父母的生活多少，Theseus还是Scamander家开朗聪明的Omega长子，只是现在他现在多了一个期待。Scamander夫妇第一次把Newton放在Theseus怀里时说，这是你的Alpha弟弟，Scamander家未来的继承人，你要照顾好他，而他长大后会保护你。Theseus伸出一根手指，小心翼翼的摸了摸婴儿嫩嫩的脸颊，惊奇又开心的看到弟弟抓住他的手指。他蓝眼睛亮亮地对Newton，弟弟你好，我是你哥哥Theseus，以后我天天带你玩，带你看妈妈的鹰马繁殖场，给你讲爸爸破案的故事。父母疼爱的看着自己的长子抱着幼儿，对茫然看着他们的Newton充满了期望，毕竟他是一个Alpha男孩，下一代的家主，要在未来为家人撑起一片天地。

Newton还小的几年，一家人幸福美满。父母虽然觉得小儿子有点太内向怕生，还没他的Omega哥哥小时候开朗，但小孩子嘛，总是会黏着父母和哥哥一些，特别是对他无限耐心喜爱的Omega哥哥。再说了，Newton那么好奇好动，稍不注意就一身泥巴的不知道从哪里滚出来，怎么看都是正常的小Alpha男孩。他总是笑嘻嘻的扑进哥哥怀里，把一身整洁的小Omega也弄得脏兮兮的，然后弯着一双绿眼睛开心地讲这讲那。这种时候，Scamander夫妇从来不会说出声，但看着泥猴一样的小儿子胡乱缠在端正坐着的大儿子身上，他们也会觉得从小被告诉要以妈妈为榜样的Theseus难免有些呆板，还是Alpha男孩子更有灵气些。所以即使Newton见外人时永远贴在Theseus身侧，Scamander夫妇也不担心，他们觉得自己的小儿子这么聪明，长大后一定会出人头地。

可是随着Newton渐渐长大，他的性格并没有随着年龄开朗起来，反而越来越不愿意跟外人相处。甚至在Scamander先生教导他礼仪后，还会无礼的不与人直视，甚至不愿意站好面对对方。温言教导逐渐变成恼怒的责备，而Newton更是像是提前进入叛逆期一样，越发沉默地拒绝合作。这时的Theseus已经去了霍格沃茨，只有假期时还能帮着弟弟打打掩护求求情，或者在见客人前的几天配着弟弟，给他勇气面对外人。可是Theseus总是要上学的，一旦他离开，父亲与Newton的关系只会越来越糟。五年级的寒假，Theseus给弟弟带回来了一个赫希底里群岛黑龙的模型，还没来得及放到弟弟手里，就被父亲一把拿走。只听Scamander先生严厉地对垂着头的Newton说，什么时候你能有礼貌的接待客人了，什么时候你就能拿到你哥哥给你的礼物。那天晚上，Newton轻轻地敲开Theseus的卧室，在哥哥的心疼下破例爬上了少年Omega的床。小Alpha窝在哥哥安全的怀里，如数家珍般的说着这几个月来遇见的各种小生物，在哥哥开学后第一次含着笑睡着。

紫色眼睛的小黑龙最终没有成功飞到Newton的手里。Scamander先生在新一年的三月份，在任务中重伤，只来得及悲痛而不舍的看了夫人和小儿子最后一眼。匆匆赶来的Theseus只看到已经盖上白布的父亲遗体，和抱着呆呆流泪的弟弟，哭得撕心裂肺的母亲。

那个春天，Theseus还是一个未满16岁的Omega，成绩优秀，人缘也好，受教授们喜欢。如果他父亲没有过世，他会在六年级时，与英俊阳光的Alpha学长坠入爱河，在毕业后第二年举办一场夏日婚礼，在Newton尚且懵懂的年龄出嫁。他会在当上傲罗的第三年，生下一个棕色卷发的Alpha女孩，再在五年后，生下一个金色卷发的Alpha男孩。他会每年拥抱逐渐长大的Newton，一如既往的听弟弟讲这讲那，虽然艰难但是还是能挤出时间手把手拉着弟弟，让他逐渐熟悉走出他的小世界的道路。

可惜Scamander先生在三月底下葬，而他的Alpha继承人还太过年幼，在即将落下的巨大责任下显得格外稚嫩易碎。回学校前的最后一天，Theseus与Scamander夫人站在华贵的书房里。一两束阳光从乌云后透出来，穿过精美的落地窗，落在Scamander先生的大书桌上。已经比母亲高的Theseus又低声重复了一遍，妈妈，立命我做Scamander继承人吧。


	2. Part B

Scamander祖宅有一个大书房，里面挂着历代家主的画像。傲罗、魔法部官员、治疗师、解咒员......Scamander的家庭成员从事过各种职业，唯一不变的是对社会和对和平的敬重。

所以，爸爸，我想你是会为我自豪的。

我的孩子像他从小对我说的那样，考进了傲罗训练班，我当然自豪。怎么，是不是你妈妈说你了？别太在意，Theseus，你知道你妈妈一直希望你能跟她一样做个闲散贵人，只为兴趣工作。

只是有一些流言蜚语。我希望我的一意孤行没有让Scamander的名字蒙羞。

儿子，这不是我和你妈妈想要你走的路，只是因为它太辛苦。你要付出比同僚更多的努力，事事都必须规虑揣度，才能以Omega之身在部门里立足。但是我们永远站在你身边。做傲罗没有任何可耻的地方，你凭的是实力，正正当当。那些胡说是非的人爱说就说吧，区区流言，我们Scamander家何曾怕过！

可是...妈妈和Newt，他们也会被我牵连。

你所做的一切是为了更好的保护他们，你只能在你力所能及的地方照顾他们。只要你坚持想接手家主之位，就一定会有人攻击你们。成为傲罗，做出业绩，才能让他们永久消声。

...我明白了。

......

那个就是，躲在树底下的那个。

他看起来就奇奇怪怪的，梅林保佑。

肯定的，一个Scamander嘛。

你们知道吗？他哥哥每天都去傲罗部部长的办公室。

那当然，不然你以为他是怎么当上傲罗的。

我姐姐跟他同年，说他成绩很优秀，是个特别讨人喜欢的Omega，当年好多Alpha都暗恋他。

嘿，说不定是特别讨人“喜欢”呢。

哈哈哈哈哈。

也亏得他母亲想得出来，让一个Omega做继承人。真是养鸟养得脑子都咕咕叫了。

估计是看家里两个儿子，就大儿子还能“赚”点钱养家，不拴在家里的话，嫁人了可就都是免费活儿了。

哈哈哈哈哈，你们别说，我远远看到过那个Scamander Omega，蛮正的，腿又长又直，还特有气质。

就是又长又直才能骑上傲罗部的大椅子呀。

看来部长喜欢人前能装的款。

哈哈哈哈哈。

哈哈哈，真是遗憾，我要是有这样的Omega哥哥一定让他风风光光出嫁。

你遗憾也没用，谁叫小Scamander是个废物。

......

1907年，有一件不大不小的事，在伦敦魔法社会引起一番骚动。一个单身Omega考进了傲罗培训班。这件事说小不小，说大不大，但是在那个安宁的夏天让好些先生夫人们嚼尽了舌根。

Omega能够达到傲罗的标准没有什么稀奇的，不，古时有与梅林势均力敌的女Omega Morgana le Fay，几百年前有炼成贤者之石的男Omega Nicolas Flamel，时间再近一点也有几十年前的男Omega魔法部部长Dugald McPhail。Omega拥有能力并不稀奇，罕见的是这个选择抛头露面的Omega并不来自平民家族或者彻底落魄的贵族，而是来自有些历史，现在还有些资产的Scamander家族。更让人不耻的是，这个Omega不仅年轻貌美，还连婚约都没有。这么一个拥有贵族血脉的单身Omega，毫无廉耻地进入未婚Alpha集中营的傲罗部 - 而且还是尚未达到傲罗标准的傲罗训练班 - 简直伤风败俗。

不少与Scamander家相熟的夫人们，纷纷给Scamander夫人飞信。他们婉言劝道，Theseus是很优秀，但是也不该让他选择这种又苦又累的职业呀，毕竟他还是个Omega，早日与Alpha结婚生子，抚育后代才是正事。Scamander夫人，恕我直言，你也是的，他都18岁了，怎么还连婚约都没有。男性Omega有时候是开窍开的晚点，但这种人生大事岂能由着他性子来？我在下周会去参加亲戚的茶会，如果Theseus有时间，就让他随我去看看。

Theseus把信丢在桌子上的信堆里，伸手拉住母亲冰凉的手。这些都在意料之中，妈妈，不用为此烦心，我会写信感谢夫人们的好意的。

你真的不考虑去那些茶会看看？

那些Alpha不会同意入赘的，而我不会嫁出Scamander家。

你是个Omega啊......本来该Newt照顾你的。

我们是一家人，哥哥照顾弟弟更是天经地义。

万一Newt长大后好了呢？万一他以后--

妈妈，Newt没有任何问题，他只是不擅长与人打交道而已。

你总是这么说，但是哪有正常孩子连普通社交都困难？

谁都有不擅长的东西，Newt只是不太理解别人的情绪表达而已。妈妈，好了，不要再逼着Newt学会应对那些虚与委蛇，我能撑起Scamander家族的。Newt，今天这么早就回来了？过来让哥哥抱抱。

Newton一头扎进Theseus怀里，开心地爬上哥哥的大腿。他没注意到母亲脸上还没来得及抹去的沉重担忧，献宝似的把握在手中的黑色的水蝾螈给Theseus看。我今天在后花园发现他的，应该是脑袋受过伤，你看，这些看上去像星星的白丝和斑点，都是眼睛后面的血块和蛋白质。他还有些白内障，所以看上去眼睛像是蓝色的。Newton抱住Theseus的脖子，抬头看看哥哥的眼睛，又看看小蝾螈，整个人都亮了起来，笑得灿烂地说，我是对的，他的眼睛好像你的，哥哥。它们是我见过的最漂亮的东西，像是凝固了整个夜空的星火。小蝾螈也转头认真地审视Theseus，虽然估计什么都看不见，但是一片苍蓝的眼珠里还是暗含精光。

Theseus宠溺地亲亲弟弟的额头。那你打算把他养起来吗？我好像记得你已经有一家子蝾螈了。

我想试试把他治好，虽然那样眼睛会没这么漂亮，但是他可以恢复视力正常捕食。你看他的腿，他太瘦了，如果我再过几天发现他，他可能就有生命危险了。

好吧，有什么困难要记得问我和妈妈，但还是不能整天都跟这些动物玩，知道吗？我的小蝾螈。

嗯，好的吧。Newton看着别处眨眨眼睛，偏头蹭了蹭哥哥脸颊，同来时一样迅速地跑走了。从头到尾，没有直视Scamander夫人一眼。

Theseus看到母亲的表情，垂下眼睛，沉默地消失掉母亲杯子里已经凉掉的茶，给她重新倒上牛奶和红茶。

Scamander夫人落在沙发上的手握成拳，最终只是说，都10岁了，怎么越来越黏你。以后你们注意点，到底还是Alpha和Omega，别那么亲密。

......

时间飞快地向前走，转眼Newton就到了11岁，在妈妈和哥哥的陪同下找到了他的魔杖，打包了他所有的宠物，坐上了去霍格沃茨的火车。而Theseus也进入了傲罗第二年的训练，一丝不苟的努力和开朗的性格让他早已与同学们打成一片。

亲爱的Newt，

训练班的课程越来越难，我觉得我们的决斗教授打定了主意要在期末之前把我们全都“劝退”。已经一个月了，但是每次上完课，我还是魔法透支的难以拿起毛笔。不过我已经比大部分同学好多了，昨天MacMillan和Moody还没下课就直接吐了，没有人笑他们，因为我们都太累了。（这里许愿我永远不要像他们那么惨）

在霍格沃茨安顿好了吗？还喜欢你的室友们吗？Hufflepuff是一个温馨善良的学院，我很高兴你也能成为它的一员。你想你一定喜欢休息室里的沙发们，一年四季都被阳光晒得暖暖的，又大又软，我以前可以在那里窝一整天。休息室也离厨房很近，要是饿了可以直接去那里找小精灵要吃的，他们很乐意为你服务。

不过你应该已经被霍格沃茨的禁林吸引了吧？想探索的话一定要做好准备，确定安全和符咒。禁林不像家里的后花园，有太多危险的生物在里面。请一定注意安全，不然我会很担心你的。

不要太贪玩，要注意学习。

有空回信。我在伦敦很想你，希望你也在想我。祝你一切愉快。

带着爱，

Theseus

 

Theseus,

我爱你，也很想你，哥哥。 

Hufflepuff的休息室很好，只是在那里总是有人过来跟我说话。你还知道一些其他的好地方吗？我还没有来得及探索。我很喜欢厨房，小精灵们会给我很多吃的，而且会给我Leo喜欢的饲料 - 他越来越挑食了，哥哥，我怀疑他当年那么瘦并不是因为捕食困难，而是他只愿意吃水蜻蜓。其他的蝾螈都要被他带坏了，也变得挑嘴。还好有小精灵帮我，要不然我每天都要花好长时间抓虫子给他们吃，都快没时间照顾其他的动物了。

魔法生物教授养了很多动物，都很友好，禁林里的动物也是。功课不难。哥哥不要担心。

请你也照顾好自己，哥哥。你的决斗老师听上去好严厉，比McGonagall教授还厉害。小精灵们说你以前总喜欢找他们要烤文竹吃，特别是期中期末忙起来的时候。我会种文竹！我写了信让妈妈也在家里种上，以后你就可以天天吃了。我在学校先找小精灵们教我，圣诞节回家的时候我烤给你吃。

带着我所有的爱，

Newt

......

我亲爱的弟弟，

抱歉上周没能送你上火车，我没想到Gore教授会在集训最后弄出突击训练。他事后训我们，说傲罗要准备好面对所有可能和不可能发生的事情，但我觉得他只是又跟Pilliwickle司长打赌输了，所以拿我们出气。

妈妈说你这段时间有些不开心，是不是发生了什么事？抱歉今年夏天我没能长时间陪你，等圣诞节了我一定空出时间，就算Gore再搞突击我也不理了。我和妈妈都很爱你，Newt。

八月份的时候你还在跟我说你很期待魔法生物课，它是你想象的那样吗？我知道我之前说过，但我想再说一遍。你能被教授破格允许进入三年级的课程，我真的非常为你骄傲。爸爸如果在的话，一定也会的。

周一我就要去别国出任务实习，可能要下个月才能与你通信。我非常期待你的来信。

带着爱，

Theseus

 

Theseus，

我知道的，我没有为你不能送我而不高兴。希望以后你能不要这么忙，我很想你。

我只是有些不想跟我的室友们住在一起。他们不让我的动物朋友们跟我一起住，虽然我并没占用他们的位子。我只好把他们都放在教授那，可是他要照顾的动物也很多，空间很挤，会吓着我的动物们。我现在会把他们带到围墙里的楼梯间，有时间就陪陪他们。围墙上有一对乌鸦，有时候会过来，他们很喜欢我给的饼干。乌鸦一般一生只有一个伴侣，明年复活节的时候应该就可以看到小乌鸦了。

教授说Leo的眼睛快好了，可能到圣诞节的时候我就能带他回来看看你了，哥哥。有一点可惜他眼睛完全变回黑色了，虽然蝾螈们的眼睛都很好看（他们总是那么专注沉静），但是我想我永远都会最爱蓝眼睛。

（还好我还没有养任何一只会阅读的动物，他们现在都已经开始为吃食而指责我偏心了，以后如果我碰到了一只会认字的，我可能要开始藏我的信件了）

请一定注意安全，哥哥。我很想念你。

真诚的，

Newt

......

Newt，

一切还好吗？已经几个星期没有看到你的回信了。

傲罗部门有一个魔法动物组，会负责检查没收上了的魔法动物。你会很喜欢那里的，这周他们派人去支援爱尔兰小组，因为他们竟然碰上了西伯利亚冰蛇。他们成功的在那只冰蛇造成大面积毁坏之前制服了它，现在正关在傲罗地下室研究。我向他们要了一片鳞片，附在信里，希望你喜欢。

有什么不开心的请一定跟我或者妈妈说。

一如既往的爱你，

Theseus

 

亲爱的哥哥，

我在学校一切都好，只是三年级的课程有点忙而已。

西伯利亚冰蛇很少主动攻击人，他们更多喜欢用恐吓和虚张声势来对付敌人。傲罗们是在哪里找到他的？他还好吗？哥哥，不要让他们伤害他。

傲罗的生活怎么样？ 我听说你经常去部长那里，傲罗都要这样吗？我希望你能比以前轻松一些，但是你现在是正式傲罗了，又是家主，好像并不能够。我会好好学习的，哥哥，我爱你。

一如既往，

Newt

......

亲爱的Newt，

妈妈来信说你用魔法动物攻击其他学生了？发生了什么事？

带着爱，

Theseus

 

Theseus，

没有什么，哥哥，是我不小心弄出的一点小差错。他们出言不逊，我只是想给他们一个小小的教训，没想到稍微有一点失控。

真诚的，

Newt

 

亲爱的Newt，

下次注意点，别再被发现了。这段时间稍微少给你的教授添乱，等Black校长不再记着你了。

另外，请不要太在意别人说什么，我们的成果自会为我们正名。

Pilliwickle司长今天跟我说要提名我做最佳新傲罗，不管最后能不能评上，至少部门会把提名名单发布出去。正好到假期可以带你和妈妈出去庆祝一下。

最好的祝福，

Theseus

 

Theseus，

我知道，这次只是不小心而已，我不会再被发现的。

恭喜你，哥哥！这是你应得到的。我已经迫不及待的在准备给你的礼物了。

我爱你，

Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Carry Your Heart With Me
> 
> By e. e. cummings 
> 
> i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
> my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
> i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
> by only me is your doing,my darling)  
> i fear  
> no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
> no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
> and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
> and whatever a sun will always sing is you
> 
> here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
> (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
> and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
> higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
> and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart
> 
> i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)
> 
> Source: https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/i-carry-your-heart-with-me-by-ee-cummings


	3. Part C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有未成年人的发情和春梦

在来到霍格沃茨的第三天，Newton第一次注意到巫师的第二性别，一个同年级的麻瓜女孩在餐厅里发情了。所有的教授都措手不及。第一次发情一般在14-16岁，学校在二年级才开始教发情期要注意的事项，而麻瓜是没有第二性别的.。那个麻瓜出生的Omega根本不知道到自己第一次发情期快来的症状，一如往常地跟着朋友们来到大厅吃饭。

那个可怜的Omega学生脸红扑扑的，双眼迷离的看着四周的Alpha，而周围的Alpha也纷纷停下脚步看向她。离她不远的Newton在那几分钟里，感受到了开始发育的Omega对所有Alpha纯天然的吸引力。他只觉得前一秒香气诱人的食物丧失了所有吸引力，眼睛不受控制的看向那个女孩，同时瞳孔放大，一寸寸滑过她柔软有光泽的发丝，大大的眼睛，白嫩的肌肤。他一瞬间想到，她会不会喜欢自己盘子里的鸡腿，吃饱后会不会想要窝在一个安全的角落。她看上去很健康，怀孕后一定很好看。

Dumbledore教授的清心咒把所有受影响的人弹回了食堂的喧闹中，食物的香气又充斥Newton的鼻尖，肚子里的饥饿也回来了。他眨眨眼，继续挖自己看上的南瓜派，埋头吃东西的时候稍微思索了一下，这就是Omega的信息素的作用吗？Alpha的发情期会是怎么样的？然后他很快就这件事抛到脑后去了， 毕竟他才11岁，还要至少3年才会开始发育自己的第二性别。

二年级时，魔法生物课教授向他和三年级生们展示如何让鹿角翼兔交配。Newton兴奋地争取到了把母翼兔移到公翼兔窝里的机会，也占了最好的位子，看那只公翼兔围着不停躲开的小母兔嗅来嗅去。小公兔毛发蓬蓬的，对离得太近的学生龇牙咧嘴，一反鹿角翼兔温和害羞的习性。在教授散掉小母兔周身的保护咒后，他立马激动地扑到小母兔身上。

教授讲解，鹿角翼兔跟大部分动物和魔法动物一样，只有第一性别，但是它们的发情和伴侣习惯都跟巫师很像。一对公母中，只要一个发情，就可以引发另一个发情。母兔子跟Omega一样，发情了就对对象不挑剔，但是对越喜欢的对方发情症状越严重，也越容易怀上小兔子，怀上了会立马停止发情。公翼兔呢，跟Alpha一样，会被所有发情的母兔子吸引，但是一般只会对喜欢的母兔子出现发情失控的症状 - 若是母兔子不怀上自己的崽就缠着它过整个发情期。

教授把箱子收好，又拿出一个箱子，里面卧着一只肚子胖胖的母翼兔，和一只神色警惕和戒备的公翼兔。鹿角翼兔是唯一跟巫师一样，会标记终身伴侣的动物，被标记后再不会对其他对象发情，又因为他们的腿是幸运符的重要材料，所以数量一直稀少，近年濒临灭绝。所幸，没有标记的翼兔会无差别发情，也会一起照顾崽子，所以目前的繁殖计划大多使用没有标记倾向的翼兔。

教授看见Newton的表情，说道。不要觉得残忍，巫师自己也是如此，要不是跟没有第二性别的麻瓜出生，甚至是麻瓜，成为伴侣，巫师早就消失了。教授看Newton的表情更难过了，又安慰道。不过这一对翼兔是幸运的，他们以前是一个老家族的宠物，主人帮他们找到了对方，有幸成为标记伴侣。

……

若是把巫师比作翼兔，那Newton无疑就是少数幸运的翼兔之一，从出生就不用担心自己能不能找到标记伴侣。Scamander家族的历史和已故的Scamander先生，足以保证他拥有一个自己喜欢的Omega。而当他第一次发情的时候，Theseus已经是正式傲罗，并一而再再而三的证明自己的实力，稳住了Scamander家族的地位。

但这些都不能阻止发情期到来时他所感受到的冲动和强烈的需求。他从自己准备好的屋里跑出来，不知道是循着什么本能，直直地奔向正在看文件的Theseus。

Theseus反应迅速地给自己加上一层信息素抵抗咒，扶住了扑进自己怀里的弟弟。

“怎么出来了？别怕，没事的。”

Newton紧紧抱住Theseus的脖子。那个东西不见了，一个重要的东西，让他即使在Theseus怀抱里也感到阵阵空虚。他把头埋在Theseus脖颈处蹭来蹭去，但什么都感觉不到。他莫名委屈得想哭，好像什么珍贵的东西被夺走了。明明他追着踪迹过来的，为什么躲起来了，明明应该在这的。

“我难受。”

Theseus心疼得摸摸他的卷发。

“会慢慢习惯的。这个时候不要出来，外面的信息素只会让你更难受。”

说着他像小时候一样抱起弟弟，幻影移形到Newton的房间，把他放在床上。

“好了，你之前不是还信誓旦旦地说你都准备好了吗？没问题的，按你之前想得来。”

Theseus低着头，视线坚定地固定在Newton的脸上，小心地避开他下身和床边的发情期用品。

Newton慌乱地抓着他的手，不愿意让他离开，含着泪光看着他。

“‘Seus, ‘Seus…帮帮我。”

Theseus脸有些红，手脚都不知道怎么摆。他在傲罗部学过如何对待发情的Alpha和Omega，但是Newt真的看上去好难过，他不舍得让弟弟强行昏迷度过自己第一次发情期。或许可以配一点抑制药给他？但是Newt这么小，会伤身体的。

“哥哥。”Newton看到他动摇，动作敏捷地爬进他怀里，把他推倒在自己床上。“不要走，帮帮我。”

Theseus对上他水汪汪的绿眼睛，一点抵抗力都没有，只能在心里哀叹的抬起魔杖，唤出守护神去通知家养小精灵在母亲那给自己打掩护，然后对着门施下密封咒。

他红着脸召唤来润滑剂，递给Newton。

“你-你来，有什么不会的我教你。”

……

Newton从梦中惊醒，触电似的把手从下身拿开。窗外的夜晚一片宁静，洁白的月亮散发着柔柔的光，他身上的被子早就被他踢成一坨，夹在腿间，丝绸上有一团湿润的痕迹。Newton难堪地捂住眼，背过身逃避地缩成一团。

两年前的第一次发情，他循着信息素，在自己衣柜深处找到了从哥哥那借来的围巾。他就着柔软的毛线里残留的气味，射了一遍又一遍，最后咬着围巾，紧紧握着自己的结。清醒后，他惊慌的把围巾藏起来，再不敢在发情时有任何Theseus的东西在身边。可是今年，即使不发情，他也会时常梦到哥哥，温顺的躺在自己身下，有时候是在他第一次发情时手把手教他如何自慰，有时候穿着整整齐齐的霍格沃茨的校服，侧着脸把脖子上的信息腺露出来给他。

他从来没有嗅到过Theseus真正的信息素。像所有巫师家族一样，Theseus在发育后就开始使用信息素掩盖咒，只有在他选定伴侣后，才会停止。围巾上的气味是长期在腺体边使用才勉强沾染上一点，像是透过朦胧雨雾辨识来人，模糊而不真切。

Newton 把头埋的更深，好像如此就能躲避疼痛。他只要一想到Theseus以后会标记别人，并被其他人标记，就难过得不得了。可是总有一天这会变成现实，Theseus会有标记伴侣，而那不会是他 - 不能是他，因为他是他弟弟。Newton死死咬牙揪住胸前的衣衫，泪珠从紧闭的眼角流下。对，他是Theseus的弟弟，无能的需要Omega哥哥为他撑起家族，还对哥哥怀着畸形爱恋的弟弟。

他在无数个夜里反复谴责自己，可是对Theseus的渴望丝毫不受影响，在暑假这个能时常见到Theseus的日子里更是煎熬。Theseus每次看向他的温暖目光，每个带着阳光的笑容，对他说的每一句话，都让他无比快乐的同时愈发痛苦。Theseus给他的每一个拥抱和亲昵，他都僵硬的不知如何回应，唯恐暴露了自己的心思，使Theseus对他憎恶对他疏远。可是他也知道，他的行为让Theseus以为他在抗拒他，弟弟的不亲近让他的笑容黯淡，默默地减少了亲昵的举动。Newton只能希望他能管自己不堪的欲望，至少在其他方面不要那么让Theseus担心了。


End file.
